Lost in Time
by SilverWolf7007
Summary: Ron and Hermione witness Harry's disappearance in a flash of silver light. 14 months later he's back, and he obviously knows more than he's letting on. Then a meeting in Dumbledore's office reveals that Voldemort is an evil spirit possessing Tom Riddle.
1. Prologue

Well, one day I came up with an idea. I've been trying to start this story for about three months. I decided about ten minutes ago to post the prologue. I hope it wasn't a bad decision.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own so far is the plot (it'll show up eventually), but there will soon be characters that I own. Just not yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lost in Time - The Moonlight Patrol  
  
  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue - Hogwarts, 1996  
  
"Hermione, I'm sure he'll be fine," Ron Weasley said reassuringly to his girlfriend. "It's not like Harry's never gone outside alone before."  
  
"But Ron," Hermione Granger protested. "He's been acting weird all week. The last time he acted like this, as you may remember, led to him almost being kidnapped by Wormtail."  
  
Ron frowned. "Maybe we should go and find him."  
  
The two Gryffindor sixth year Prefects left the Common Room and went to find their friend Harry Potter. The first place they went was outside the castle by the Lake, where Harry usually went when he wanted to be alone.  
  
As they reached the Lake, they saw Harry sitting not too far away from the Forbidden Forest at the edge of the Lake with a sad, but thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"See," Ron whispered. "He's fine. We may as well go back inside."  
  
As they were about to leave, there was a sudden flash of bright silver light, momentarily blinding them. When the light faded, Harry was gone.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other in horror. Then they ran back to the castle to tell Dumbledore what they had seen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, the Headmaster is extremely busy at the moment," Professor Minerva McGonagall said to the two students in exasperation. "I doubt he would want to be disturbed."  
  
"But Professor, it's about Harry."  
  
Hearing Hermione's worried and scared tone of voice, Minerva looked at her curiously. "Is it really that important? Couldn't you just tell me and leave the Headmaster in peace?"  
  
"I suppose so," Ron said doubtfully.  
  
"You see Professor, Ron and I were worried because Harry had gone somewhere, and he's been acting odd all week. He was out by the Lake, and we didn't want to disturb him. We were about to leave when there was a flash of silver light. When it faded, Harry had disappeared."  
  
Minerva was shocked. "I think we should disturb the Headmaster after all."  
  
She led them to Dumbledore's office and said the password. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Do come in, Minerva," he called through the door.  
  
"Headmaster, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley have just witnessed an event that you might be concerned about."  
  
"Oh? Please explain, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione described what she had seen with as much detail as she could. When she was finished, Dumbledore looked very worried.  
  
"I've never seen or heard anything like that before in my life," he mused. "I do, however, believe that viewing the scene of the event would be prudent."  
  
Even though Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and Minerva searched for hours, as well as quite a few other people searching later, the only thing they found was a large, silver lightning bolt shaped mark on the ground.  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! But no flames, please? See, I asked nicely. It is possible for me to do so. 


	2. Chapter One

Um, well, I've written the next chapter. I don't really know what to think of it though.  
  
Thanks to Lady of Argyllshire and Maxennce for reviewing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own much, just the plot and some characters that haven't shown up yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lost in Time - The Moonlight Patrol  
  
  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogwarts, 1997  
  
"Hermione, hurry up! We'll be late!" Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione came down the stairs, struggling to put her Transfiguration book in her bag. "No we wont, Ron. Besides, it's not like Hagrid would mind."  
  
"Hagrid?" Ron said in confusion. "I thought we had Potions!"  
  
"Ron! It's Thursday. We don't have Potions until after lunch."  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron said with a sheepish smile.  
  
The two of them left Gryffindor Tower and headed out to Care of Magical Creatures. They joined the rest of their class outside Hagrid's hut.  
  
Suddenly a flash of silver light blinded the entire class. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, wondering if this had anything to do with Harry's disappearance fourteen months before.  
  
As the light faded, Hermione could see someone lying on the ground, in the same place where Harry had disappeared. She and Ron glanced at each other, before running in that direction.  
  
They reached the person, and the two of them were stunned to see the unconscious form of Harry Potter lying in front of them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Professor!"  
  
Minerva's raised her eyes from the essays she was marking and watched Ron and Hermione run up to her desk. She couldn't help but compare the day with the one fourteen months ago, when the two had came and told her about the disappearance of their best friend.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger, Mr Weasley?"  
  
"You'll never believe what just happened," Ron gasped out, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I'll never be able to until one of you tell me," she said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well," Hermione began, "We were down near the Lake, and we were near the spot where Harry disappeared, and well, there was a flash of silver light, and Harry was there. He was unconscious, so we took him up to the Hospital Wing."  
  
Minerva saw that the happiness and relief she felt at the news was mirrored on the faces of the two teens. "Well I suppose we had better inform the Headmaster."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry opened his eyes, expecting to be on the floor of Malfoy Mansion. Instead he found himself in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. No one was in the room, and he suspected that something odd was going on.  
  
He went over his memories. He could remember the party. Lucius, Damien and Remus had been turning two, and they had thrown the party. He had been on the way to the kitchen to get some more dip when he slipped on Damien's toy dragon and fell to the floor. He had knocked himself out, he was sure of that, but he could remember a flash of silver light...  
  
'Just like when I left Hogwarts,' the thought came in to his head rather suddenly. He looked at a nearby calendar, the date was clear. And the date was quite a few years later than it had been that morning.  
  
The more he thought about it, Harry began to realize what must have happened. He'd been thrown back in time with no memory, lived there for fourteen years, which was only fourteen months in the future. And now he was back.  
  
He could remember details from both lives, the one here with Ron, Hermione, and everyone; and the life he had lived for the past fourteen years - er, months.  
  
He knew this would mean trouble.  
  
He knew there was only one thing to do. He had to pretend he couldn't remember what he had experienced. He didn't think his friends would be able to cope with the truth. What would Remus say if Harry told him he had baby- sat him?  
  
And what would his friends say if they found out that his best friend had been Tom Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort?  
  
  
  
  
  
I didn't really want to leave it there, but I figured it was a good place to stop. Besides, that leaves you readers with a lot of questions, doesn't it?  
  
And yeah, I know it's short.  
  
Please review, 'cause it helps me write faster, really! Also, I need to know if anyone is even reading this story, as if no one is, I wont bother continuing it.  
  
So yeah. Review. Please? 


	3. Chapter Two

Since several people said that I should continue, I figured I'd do it. Sorry that it took so long.  
  
Thanks to: lalalala^^, Lisa, Desdemona, RadientMoonWolf, Lucy, Hannah Abby, Azul - aka - Wise One, and whoever reviewed anonymously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lost in Time  
  
  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogwarts, 1997  
  
Hermione and Ron had followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office, told him what had happened, and now the three of them were following him to the Hospital Wing.  
  
It was a silent trip, each of them having different ideas on what had happened to Harry in the first place.  
  
Ron had thought that Harry had left for his own protection, as well as the protection of the castle. With him there it had been more of a target, but when he had gone the Death Eaters and Voldemort had lain off the castle a bit.  
  
A lot of people had thought, and still thought, that Harry had been kidnapped or killed by Voldemort and the Death Eaters.  
  
No one knew what Dumbledore thought. Hermione and Ron had speculated on whether or not he knew, or if he thought that Harry was dead.  
  
Sirius had never told them what he thought, neither had Remus.  
  
But Hermione had thought that Remus knew more than he was letting on, or perhaps even knew where Harry was. Whatever he knew, he wasn't telling, not even to Dumbledore.  
  
They had searched, spent hours on end in the library, but had never found even a clue.  
  
And after four months they pretty much gave up, at least publicly.  
  
But Hermione and Ron never gave up, and still spent at least five hours a week in the library, and on Hogsmeade weekends they even searched any shop with books.  
  
Yet they still hadn't found even a clue.  
  
And now Harry had reappeared, hopefully with a full explanation of where he had been and why he'd been there in the first place.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
When they got to the Hospital Wing, Harry was laying on the bed staring at the calendar, looking rather confused.  
  
Dumbledore approached the bed, the other three behind him still.  
  
"Harry?" the headmaster said softly.  
  
He looked up, seeming even more confused. "Professor? What am I doing in here? What happened?"  
  
He frowned. "We were hoping you could tell us."  
  
"The last thing I remember is sitting by the lake....but that day was fourteen months ago according to this calendar. Is it right?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I am afraid so, Harry. Can you remember nothing?"  
  
Harry shook his head, and appeared to be thinking hard, before shaking his head again.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Professor McGonagall and myself will leave the three of you to talk, then."  
  
The two of them left, and Hermione and Ron moved tentatively closer.  
  
"Hey Ron, 'Mione. How've you been?"  
  
Hermione burst into tears and flung herself at him, sobbing unrestrainedly into his shoulder. He looked over her head to Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry. We've been good. You?"  
  
Harry grinned amusedly. "All right, I think. I don't feel too dead, at least."  
  
Ron smiled slightly, then came over and hugged Harry around Hermione. "It's good to have you back, mate."  
  
"It's good to be back, Ron."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Three days later, Harry had begun to settle back into life at Hogwarts. Well, he'd taken the first step, being allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. He was still confined to Gryffindor Tower, however.  
  
Dumbledore had made an announcement the day before at breakfast, saying that Harry was back and not to pester him about where he'd been.  
  
After several conversations, Dumbledore had finally accepted that Harry wasn't able to provide an answer as to what had happened.  
  
That was the only true bit. Harry honestly had no idea how it had happened. Not how he'd 'disappeared', that he really didn't remember much of.  
  
How he'd come back, that was yet another mystery. One minute he'd been tripping over a stuffed toy belonging to one of his best friend's children, the next he was laying on the ground by the Hogwarts Lake.  
  
He had recognized Hermione and Ron running towards him, and cast a quick glamour charm over himself before passing out.  
  
He had later taken it off in front of a mirror to check on what he had suspected, proving himself right.  
  
Harry had come back to what was now the present time in his twenty-five year old body.  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. I GIVE PROMISE OF IMAGINARY CHOCOLATE. :-) 


	4. Chapter Three

Hello there people! This chapter certainly didn't take as long as I expected!  
  
Thank you's go out to the reviewers:  
  
veronik ~ glad you liked it! And I tried to make this chapter longer, I'm pretty sure it is too!  
  
kimmie ~ don't worry, I'll be going into a LOT of detail about Harry's mysterious past. Okay, Harry was 25 when he came back, Remus is NOT the same age as Tom and as far as I know never has been. Lucius is the same age as Remus, they, in my fic, actually grew up together.  
  
Wytil ~ Glad you think It'll be interesting. I think it will be too!  
  
Jordan ~ You'll hurt your eyes with that blinking. I wrote more soon. See?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Daniel Lupin, William Malfoy, and a packet of chewing gum. No HP characters. And yeah...STAY AWAY FROM MY CHEWY!!! :-)  
  
Er, riiight...  
  
  
  
  
  
Lost in Time  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogwarts, 1997  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and groaned softly, cursing himself mentally for choosing Divination. Sybil Trelawny was even more annoying with a teaching position than she had been as a student.  
  
He leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear. "Did you know she was a Hufflepuff when she went to Hogwarts?"  
  
Ron snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough. Trelawny looked irritated, but was distracted by Lavender Brown asking something about crystal balls.  
  
On the way to Transfiguration, Ron turned to Harry. "How did you know Trelawny was a Hufflepuff?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Oh, I heard Professor McGonagall say so to Professor Alderman," he answered. It was sort of true, Minerva had said that to their young new DADA professor, but he'd already known. But Ron certainly didn't need to know that.  
  
Before the two boys could get to their classroom, Minerva herself walked up to them, Hermione behind her. "Could you boys come with me please?"  
  
As they followed her, Ron spoke to Hermione in a soft voice. "Do you know what this is about?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I have no idea," she whispered back.  
  
"Professor," Harry said, causing his friends to fall silent. "Where are we going? And why?"  
  
"The Headmaster asked me to get you," she replied. "There's a meeting going on, and I doubt it's good news."  
  
******************************************************************* Voldemort's Lair, 1997  
  
Tom watched in silent horror through the Dark Lord's eyes as Lord Voldemort tortured and then killed two Muggle toddlers, as he had done so many times before.  
  
Just after doing so, Voldemort was suddenly having a lot more trouble controlling his 'host'.  
  
Tom gained full control, something he had not had since his best friend Harry disappeared.  
  
He turned to Wormtail and Lucius, and began to issue instructions. He felt a little guilty treating the son of one of his other friends like that, but it had to be done if Voldemort was to be dealt with.  
  
The last of those instructions was; "And no matter what the circumstances, even if I'm screaming at you to stop, DO NOT STOP! Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Master." Lucius turned and left to prepare.  
  
"Y-ye-es M-m-ast-ter," Wormtail stuttered. He followed Lucius out the door.  
  
It was a good thing that Tom had warned them not to break off, because, as Tom had feared, Voldemort regained half-control. But even though the Dark Lord screamed and yelled, neither of his Death Eaters faltered during the long spell.  
  
An exhausting half-hour later, Tom gazed at the unconscious forms of Wormtail, Lucius and Voldemort. Then he shrugged uncaringly and Disapperated.  
  
******************************************************************* Hogwarts, 1997  
  
No one really knew why Dumbledore had called an odd collection of people to his office for a meeting, but it couldn't be anything good.  
  
There were a collection of teachers, students, people from the Ministry, Charlie, Molly, Fred, George and Bill Weasley, several people that Harry both did and didn't recognize, and an escaped (and still on the run) criminal.  
  
"Somehow, Tom Riddle has been separated from Lord Voldemort."  
  
At Dumbledore's opening statement, everyone in his office stared in shock.  
  
"How?" Harry finally managed to get out. The thought kept racing through his brain. "He couldn't have, it doesn't work like that."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him sharply for that last comment, but dismissed it for the moment. "We aren't sure how it happened. Tom was Voldemort; he shouldn't have been able to be separated from him."  
  
"No," Minerva said quietly "Now it all makes sense."  
  
"How does it make sense, Minerva?" one man asked angrily. Harry had recognized him as Daniel Lupin. "Dumbledore's right, there's no way - " he broke off, his eyes widening. "Unless....Minerva, you don't think....?"  
  
"It explains everything, Dan. What reason did Tom have to become a Dark Lord? None!"  
  
"He was depressed, Minerva!" William Malfoy snapped. "You know how much Harry's disappearance distressed him!"  
  
"But Will, remember what Harry was!"  
  
He stared at Dan in shock. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed. "Harry wouldn't have done that to Tom! He couldn't have!"  
  
"Not on purpose William! By accident! You must remember how much Tom always begged him to let him watch!"  
  
"Minerva, Harry wasn't stupid! He knew the risks!"  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat to capture their attention. "Would you three please explain what you are talking about?" he asked, looking from Minerva to Will to Dan.  
  
"Albus, it all fits! You recall Tom's best friend Harry? He was a Summoner! Tom always wanted to watch him practice, and if Harry had given in one time, and unintentionally Summoned an evil spirit, it could have possessed Tom! That would explain how they were able to be separated."  
  
Harry nodded his agreement and spoke, immediately catching everyone's undivided attention. "There is a spell, and if you know how to perform it you can separate someone from a spirit possessing them. All Tom had to do was seize control from Voldemort, tell a couple of Death Eaters what to do, and let them do all the work."  
  
"How did you know that?" Sirius demanded of his godson.  
  
Harry smirked. "Read it in a book."  
  
After a few seconds Will asked the question they all wanted an answer to. "If Tom is separated from Voldemort, where in he now?"  
  
"That," the Headmaster said slowly, "Is a very good question."  
  
******************************************************************* Hogsmeade, 1997  
  
Tom knew where the passage was. Yes, that he knew. What he didn't know was how he was going to get to it.  
  
In the years since he had last been there, someone had renovated and moved into the previously unoccupied and dilapidated shack on the edge of the town of Hogsmeade.  
  
It was the only safe way Tom could think of to get into the school.  
  
Well, other than just walking up to the door and going in.  
  
And it was looking more and more likely that he would have to resort to that second method.  
  
It was either that, or breaking into someone's house, and he didn't really fancy doing that at all.  
  
Tom sighed. He hoped that Minerva would listen to him for a few minutes before calling Dumbledore and the Aurors. Azkaban didn't look any more inviting that it had when he was younger.  
  
Younger? Well, he looked as though he were only twenty-five, although he should have been sixty. And even though all wizards and witches over the age of thirty-five could make themselves look as young as eighteen or as old ass they liked, that was not the case with Tom.  
  
No, it was because when he had been separated from Voldemort, in his mind he still thought of himself as a man of that age, not one older.  
  
It was an annoying little concept and it was beginning to give Tom a headache. He gave up on the passage, turned and walked towards Hogwarts.  
  
He wondered if it was a bad sign that he felt as though he was walking towards his doom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how am I doing? Keeping you all in the dark nicely? Don't worry, it'll all be explained....eventually. *Evil laugh*  
  
So, anyone want to take a guess as to which House Harry was in when he went to school with Tom? (Oh yeah - that's just a way to get you people to review, although I would like to know which House you think it is...)  
  
~ SW 


	5. Chapter Four

To the reviewers:  
  
Creamy Mimi ~ Thanks!  
  
veronik ~ You'll find out more about Harry soon, I promise! This one's a bit shorter, but...  
  
justagirl ~ glad you like it so much!  
  
Naomi SilverWolf ~ Really good? Cool!  
  
Angie ~ Thanks, I update ASAP always!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own a few things, I'm sure you can guess what. Now go enjoy the chapter! Now! I mean it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lost in Time  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogwarts, 1997  
  
"Hermione, you're making a mountain out of a mole!" Ron called as his girlfriend left the Common Room at a run, planning on finding Harry.  
  
"That's 'a mountain out of a mole HILL'," Dean commented helpfully. Ron turned his robes pink for his efforts.  
  
He got up and left the Common Room himself, in a calmer fashion.  
  
He was worried as well, although he wouldn't admit that to Hermione. She'd just say 'I told you so' and drag him off to search. Without telling her she'd skip the 'I told you so' bit.  
  
Ron caught up with her just outside the Common Room.  
  
"I knew you'd come," she said with a smile. "And it's 'mole hill'."  
  
He scowled. "So Dean so kindly told me."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Did you turn his robes pink again?" she demanded.  
  
"Er, yes?" Ron answered nervously.  
  
"That wasn't the smartest thing you ever did," she said disapprovingly. "You KNOW he's going to get you back."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I'm expecting to wake up with blue hair of something. Let's go find Harry."  
  
They went to the library first; he had been spending a lot of time in there since his return. Then they went everywhere in the castle that they thought Harry might be.  
  
Yet they didn't find him. They gave up after a while and returned to the Common Room, hoping that he'd be back by morning.  
  
"If he's not," Hermione decided, "then we go straight to Dumbledore."  
  
Ron just nodded. He knew better than to argue with Hermione Granger.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hogwarts, 1997  
  
After the meeting in Dumbledore's office, Minerva had gone back to her own with Daniel and William. They sat down and began to relax, until a knock on the door startled them.  
  
Minerva stood up and opened the door, expecting to see a student. Instead, the last person she would have expected was standing there, looking nervous.  
  
"Tom?" she whispered incredulously. The two men in the office were shocked into silence.  
  
He gave her a weak grin. "Hey there Minerva. You're a professor still? I'd have bet you wouldn't have lasted this long. Can I come in? I'd like to tell you a little story before I get chucked into Azkaban."  
  
She blinked and stepped aside, unblocking the doorway to allow him in. "Come in, please. And don't you dare think for a minute that we'd send you to Azkaban without listening to your explanation first."  
  
"We?" Tom asked uncertainly as he entered the office and moved to sit down.  
  
"We," Daniel defined, "being Will, Minerva and myself."  
  
"And me," a voice added from the doorway.  
  
"Mr Potter, what are you doing here?" Minerva demanded. "Do you want a detention for annoying me?"  
  
"No Minerva, let him stay," Tom said with a smile. "I think he deserves to know what's going on. After all, Voldemort did try to kill him."  
  
"Repetitively," Harry confirmed. He stepped inside and closed the door. "So that Ron and Hermione wont come in looking for me," he explained.  
  
"Very well," William agreed. "Now Tom, you said you had an explanation for us?"  
  
The other man nodded. "Yep, sure do. And it's all Harry's fault. Not you," he assured Harry. "My old friend. A Summoner. I convinced him to let me watch him Summon a spirit, and somehow Voldemort was Summoned as well. Voldie took the nearest available body, which was mine, and moved right in.  
  
He opened the Chamber of Secrets, made a diary to preserve the memory of 'Tom Riddle' opening the Chamber, but pretty much stayed dormant until Harry went missing."  
  
"He stayed dormant because Harry could easily banish him?" Minerva guessed.  
  
"Yes. Of course, he's none to happy now that I escaped from him using his Death Eaters." Tom laughed.  
  
"Which ones?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Minerva, William and Daniel blinked in shock. "Peter Pettigrew?" they asked.  
  
Harry beat Tom in answering. "Sirius didn't kill him. He was my parent's Secret Keeper, and told Voldemort where to find them."  
  
Tom nodded. "Probably the most triumphant moment in the little rat's life."  
  
Harry sniggered. "I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"Tom, you said that Voldemort is still alive. But if he was using your body....?" Minerva trailed off, leaving him to guess the rest of the question.  
  
"How does that make sense?" Minerva nodded. "I haven't the faintest idea," Tom admitted. "I wasn't the one who invented the spell, I wasn't even the one who found it in the library."  
  
"I think it's about time we went to visit Albus," Daniel suggested. "He'll want to know all this stuff himself."  
  
Minerva turned to Harry. "You're welcome to come with us Potter, but you can go back to the Common Room if you like."  
  
Harry smirked. "No way am I missing this. I want to see your faces when you find something out...." he trailed off with a frown. "Although, I'm the only person who knows, so it's not like I'll miss it."  
  
"What is it that we're going to find out?" William asked.  
  
"Harry said you never were one for surprises, Mr Malfoy," Harry said with a laugh. "Your friend isn't as dead as you think."  
  
The four of them stared at him.  
  
"What do you know?" Daniel demanded quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh dear, a cliffhanger. I feel so regretful for doing that to you all. Or not!  
  
Please review! And guess what House Harry was in! Come on, it's not that hard! 


	6. Chapter Five

Hello. I'm back. Really. No, you're not dreaming!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Dan, Will, and the nice little plot. That's it. Honest.  
  
chibi-Tenshi ~ Yes, I had to give you a cliffy! Here, a nice chapter to make you happy.  
  
veronik ~ thanks for the support, I'd make the chapters longer if I had more time to write before I got a headache! (eyestrain - I should be getting my glasses tomorrow! Wah!)  
  
ER ~ Oh, you poor confused thing! Honestly, I'm confused about it too!  
  
King Crimson Fan On a Mac ~ Yes, I am evil, proud of it! Thanks!  
  
Anora ~ Thanks!  
  
Kero-chan ~ I continued soon, are you a happy camper now?  
  
(anonymous) ~ *grin* you don't hate me, you're just saying that to make me feel better.  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw ~ My my my, you ARE a Ravenclaw! You got the House right! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lost in Time  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogwarts, 1997  
  
Harry leaned forward slightly and smiled sadly. "More than you'd ever expect," he said softly.  
  
William snorted. "Some answer that is. Spill Potter, what do you know about Harry? HOW do you know him?"  
  
"Oh, we met a very long time ago," Harry said, waving his hand vaguely. "He's very sorry about leaving so unexpectedly and all that, but it wasn't his choice."  
  
"Harry," Minerva began, trying to stay calm. "Do you think we could speak with him ourselves?"  
  
He nodded. "Tomorrow afternoon. It's a Hogsmeade weekend, so you wont need to worry about classes. If I'm going to be honest, and I am, he asked me to come up here and tell you to meet him. He'll be thrilled to see Tom."  
  
Minerva nodded. "And will you be joining us?" she enquired.  
  
Harry shrugged and suppressed a grin. "We'll see."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hogwarts, 1997  
  
Ron woke up before Dean's alarm clock went off that morning, and immediately looked to Harry's bed.  
  
He was relieved to see his best friend in it, asleep as far as he could tell. He got up and got dressed, planning on leaving early so Dean wouldn't be able to 'repay' him for turning his robes pink the night before.  
  
"Since when do you get up this early?" someone asked as Ron pulled on his trousers.  
  
Ron jumped, and fell on his butt, tangling his legs in his trousers as he did so. He looked up to see amused green eyes watching him.  
  
He sighed in relief. "Morning Harry. Look, do us a favour and try to be quiet?"  
  
Harry got out of bed and Ron saw that he was dressed already.  
  
"I've been waiting for someone to wake up so I wouldn't have to go to the Great Hall alone and have people sit with me." Ron was glad his friend was using a quiet voice. "But uh, why so quietly?"  
  
"I turned Dean's robes pink again yesterday, and he set his alarm clock for slightly earlier than normal to get up and repay me for it." He grinned. "I got used to it after a few times, and I get up really early all the time now."  
  
"Oh," Harry said. "Well, don't just lay there tangled up, get off your arse and get dressed."  
  
Ron did so.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hogwarts, 1997  
  
Minerva was nervous. She, Dan, Will and Tom had gotten up early, with the hope of avoiding Albus and Ginny Weasley, who after the Chamber of Secrets incident in her first year might recognize Tom.  
  
It worked. They were sitting, eating and chatting like old friends (which they were, of course) when the first people up aside from themselves walked in.  
  
"I don't get it, he just pointed something out, and you turn his robes pink. Why?"  
  
Minerva sighed with relief, recognizing the voice immediately as Harry Potter's.  
  
"Well I did it once a few months ago," Ron Weasley replied as the two boys entered the Hall. "And it sort of became a habit. Now I've just got to watch out, because he's gonna hex me first chance he gets."  
  
They sat at the Gryffindor Table, neither even glancing in their direction.  
  
After they finished eating, they went straight to Hogsmeade, as Minerva was free from having to watch which students went. The job had fallen to Ashlee Alderman, the DADA professor, who was quite annoyed by that.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hogsmeade, 1997  
  
They wandered around all morning, Tom and Dan spending a few too many minutes in Zonko's.  
  
Minerva and Will had avoided the place; after all they had their reputations as Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress and a stuck up Malfoy to uphold.  
  
A shame really, the other two came back grinning evilly, and Minerva was quite worried that she and Will were going to be test subjects for whatever they had bought.  
  
After lunch they continued to wander, until three o'clock, when they went to the Three Broomsticks to meet Harry.  
  
"You think Potter's gonna show up?" Will asked as they walked towards the pub.  
  
Tom shrugged. "Probably not, he's got his own friends to worry about."  
  
They stepped inside and walked towards the back, choosing a table as Will ordered drinks.  
  
They waited. Then, after what had seemed like hours but really wasn't even five minutes, a familiar figure stepped towards them, carrying his Butterbeer.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hogwarts, 1997  
  
Hermione had joined them at breakfast not long after Harry had seen the quick exit of Minerva, Tom, Dan and Will. They ate, and headed into Hogsmeade, Ron still watching his back in case Dean wandered over.  
  
Harry and Ron spent nearly two hours in Zonko's, and came out much poorer. Hermione had spent that time in Gladrags Wizard Wear with Pavarti and Lavender, each of them buying a whole new outfit.  
  
They had eaten lunch in the Three Broomsticks, before splitting up. Hermione had rejoined Lavender (Pavarti and her sister Padma were on a double date with a couple of Ravenclaw boys) and they were going to just wander around. Ron was heading to the post office with Neville because they both had letters to send, Pig was sick and most of the school owls were busy.  
  
Harry said that he was going to wander around, and maybe find Seamus and Dean. That had discouraged Ron from going with him.  
  
He waited until three before removing the Glamour charm, and heading back to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
He bought himself a Butterbeer and went to the corner, where he knew he would find his four friends.  
  
The second he saw them he realized they had all (except Tom) changed their appearances to look 25 as Tom and himself did.  
  
He walked over to them, put down his drink and sat in the empty chair before speaking. "Hey guys, did you miss me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You'd call that a Cliffy, I believe. 


	7. Chapter Six

Guess what? I'm back! See? And another nice little chapter.  
  
Fangboy ~ I'm glad you like it! And people seem to agree with you about my evilness.  
  
Myk ~ Thanks! Flashbacks begin next chapter. And yes, their reactions sould be interesting!  
  
Jordan ~ Figure it out? No, he's gonna tell them!  
  
Jewelclaw Lady of Wind ~ Yes I am evil. I hope this was soon enough!  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw ~ Thanks! And all as cliffies can be remedied, I hope this was in time!  
  
Kero-chan ~ Me glad you is happy camper. You loved it? I feel all happy now...  
  
Naomi SilverWolf ~ Thank you!!!  
  
leaf ~ Nah, it's not too late to guess, and you're right!  
  
tima ~ cliffies are evilness embodied. And you're right about the House!  
  
sovi ~ one of the best you've read in a while? Now you've got me all teary. And I like doing cliffies. This was the first fic I did a cliffie on.  
  
rowan ~ Thanks! And you GOTTA know what happens?  
  
The Kuro no Tenshi ~ A very evil cliffy even.  
  
  
  
It's official! I'm evil!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lost in Time  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogsmeade, 1997  
  
Tom shrugged before the other three could speak. "Oh, a bit I guess." Then he grinned. "Of course we did you idiot, how could we not?!"  
  
Minerva leapt out of her chair and hugged him hard. "Tom's right Harry, of course we missed you!"  
  
Dan nodded, leaning back on his seat casually. "You're a missable person, my friend."  
  
Will frowned. "Is that even a word?"  
  
"What, friend?"  
  
"No Dan, you moron, 'missable'."  
  
Harry grinned as the five of them slipped back into their regular chatter that had so irritated their teachers. It was amazing, considering that to the other four they hadn't spoken in over forty years.  
  
They continued to talk, laugh and be fairly immature for about half an hour, before the conversation turned somewhat more serious.  
  
"Harry, it's great to see you and all, but," Minerva paused and glanced at Will and Dan, both of who gave her an encouraging grin. "We'd all like to know where you've been, why you didn't get in touch, and how you disappeared in the first place."  
  
"And," Will added, "How you know Harry Potter."  
  
He sighed. "If I'm gonna go into that, I'd rather we went somewhere more private."  
  
"All right then, we'll go to Minnie's office," Tom said with a smirk.  
  
Minerva glared at him, but Harry spoke before she could. "Now really Tom, you know Minnie doesn't like to be called Minnie, do you Minnie?"  
  
She narrowed his eyes. "Let's go to my office so I can hex you two without ruining my reputation."  
  
The five of them finished their drinks and left for Hogwarts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hogsmeade, 1997  
  
Ron and Hermione had separated from their other friends, and were now hoping to find Harry. After searching for a while, they gave up and stepped into the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer.  
  
They bought their drinks, took a table and sat down.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"Do you think that Harry knows more than he's telling people?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Honestly Ron? I think he does," she answered. She opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it when she saw a familiar person walking towards their table, a large black dog in tow.  
  
"Hello Ron, Hermione," Remus said with a smile.  
  
Ron grinned back. "Hi Remus, Snuffles."  
  
"Would you like to join us, Remus?" Hermione offered.  
  
He nodded and sat down. "Sure. So, where's Harry gotten to?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "We don't actually know. He left earlier saying he was going to find Seamus and Dean, but we haven't been able to find them either."  
  
"Too bad, Snuffles here wanted to bite Harry," Remus said, hiding a grin. The aforementioned Animagus bit his friend's hand. "Ow!" he opened his mouth to say more, but his jaw dropped as he saw three people he knew and two he didn't at a nearby table. "Holy crap."  
  
"What?" the two teenagers demanded. Sirius bit his hand again to prompt an answer, and the three of them were looking at the same table Remus was.  
  
"That's my dad, Draco Malfoy's grandfather, and Professor McGonagall!"  
  
"And who are the other two?" Hermione asked. Personally she thought that maybe they were brothers, because they looked so much alike.  
  
He shrugged. "I actually have no idea whatsoever. Probably some old school friends and they're having a small scale reunion."  
  
As they watched, the five people stood up and left.  
  
Remus sighed. "Remind me to avoid the school at all costs for a while."  
  
Ron noticed the way Sirius was glaring at the werewolf. "Somehow I don't think that'll be any good for your health, Remus. Snuffles probably wants to see Harry."  
  
The large dog nodded his head frantically, and that comical sight caused the other three to laugh as they stood up to leave.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hogwarts, 1997  
  
Minerva, Dan and Will were seated quite comfortably in armchairs that they'd transfigured, watching Harry and Tom in amusement.  
  
As they always had done, they had decided to transfigure Minerva's desk into a couch. And also as they always did, they were arguing about colour and trimming.  
  
After ten minutes, they had settled on Slytherin green with silver swirls and sat down happily.  
  
Will raised an eyebrow. "Are you two quite ready?"  
  
They nodded, smiling innocently as though they had been sitting there calmly for the past ten minutes.  
  
"Well then," Dan said, looking pointedly at Harry. "Are you going to explain now or are we going to have to torture it out of you?"  
  
"I'll explain, but not until someone tells Minerva about what happened three weeks before we started at Hogwarts."  
  
Minerva narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What? Is there something you four are STILL keeping from me???"  
  
"It was such a long time ago Minerva," Tom said. "By the time we made friends with you, it no longer seemed important."  
  
"And we'd all nearly forgotten about it anyway," Harry added.  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
Will sighed. "It's the truth about how we met Harry. And it's a long story, so I hope you're all comfortable."  
  
Tom smiled. "Then I guess I can start telling?"  
  
The other three men nodded, and Minerva waited for him to start.  
  
"Well," Tom began. "It all started in the forest that surrounds Malfoy Manor......"  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter will begin, at least, set in the past.  
  
Please review!  
  
~SW 


	8. Chapter Seven

Yes, I have finally written this chapter. I hope no one is plotting my death. Yes, I really really hope not.  
  
Okay, because I haven't updated in ages and you've all probably forgotten what you wrote when you reviewed, I'm just going to list names. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!  
  
~Jordan  
  
~leaf  
  
~Kuro no Tenshi  
  
~Kero-chan  
  
~justagrl  
  
~Quicksilver Fallen  
  
~Diva-Elf (Both times)  
  
~Kiya  
  
~FireWulf  
  
~Naomi SilverWolf  
  
~Riddlerr  
  
~CatatonicReaction  
  
~ryu-koshi  
  
~Carebear 19  
  
~LoonyLoopyLisa  
  
~alyssa-blackfox  
  
~mne  
  
~Sarah  
  
~Angel Shinigami  
  
~Raven Dragonclaw  
  
~R.K. Kensington  
  
~Sir/Lady Lupin  
  
~npetrenko  
  
~Callie Anne  
  
~veronik  
  
~Nymoue  
  
~VB  
  
~Jewelclaw Lady of Wind  
  
~serapotter  
  
~Lily Evens-red hair  
  
~valeries26  
  
~slitherin tomboy  
  
~Arabella Figg  
  
Thank you so much, each and every one of you.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Lost in Time  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
##################Flashback##################  
  
Forest Surrounding Malfoy Manor, 1943  
  
Tom was wandering through the forest near the orphanage. He was bored, and there weren't any books worth reading that he hadn't read ten times already in the past six months, so he'd decided to go for a walk.  
  
He heard movement up ahead and froze. He stood in silence for a minute, ears straining.  
  
He jumped as a black cat leaped out of the bushes, a small dead bird in its mouth.  
  
The cat ran off, and Tom sighed in relief, glad it hadn't been something dangerous.  
  
He continued to walk, but suddenly there was a sharp whistling sound, and a flash of silver light, which momentarily blinded him.  
  
When it cleared, he found himself staring at a boy around his own age.  
  
The other boy had wild, unkempt black hair, bright emerald green eyes and a pair of wire rimmed glasses that seemed slightly too big. He was wearing an outfit that Tom thought was quite peculiar; a black robe, a pair of black pants, a black t-shirt, and a pair of leather boots.  
  
"Um, hello," Tom said. "Who are you?"  
  
The boy blinked, and then his eyes widened, an expression of shock on his face. "Would you believe I haven't the slightest idea?"  
  
"So you don't know your name or anything?"  
  
"I think....yes, I think its Harry."  
  
"Well Harry, I'm Tom. I guess you don't know where you live, either?"  
  
Harry shook his head. Tom sighed. "Well, why don't you come home with me? I live in an orphanage anyway, so one more kid with nowhere to go isn't going to make much of a difference."  
  
****************************************************  
  
A week later, Harry had settled in to life at the orphanage. He and Tom shared a room, and became best friends.  
  
One morning, an owl flew in the window while they were eating breakfast. It was carrying two letters.  
  
It swooped down to Emma Harrison, who owned and ran the orphanage, and she took the letters from it.  
  
She stood up and walked over to stand behind Tom and Harry, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Boys, come with me please."  
  
The two of them followed Emma to her office, and stepped inside after her. She sat at her desk and gestured for them to take the two seats in front of it.  
  
"Tom, Harry, there is something very important that I need to tell you," she began.  
  
"What is it, Emma?" Tom asked, somewhat nervous.  
  
"Well, you've both been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Harry and Tom exchanged a confused glance.  
  
"Which means?" Harry asked, rasing an eyebrow.  
  
"You're wizards. Able to perform magic. I attended Hogwarts in my school days, I'm a witch. This isn't the first time I've had someone here be accepted."  
  
"How was Harry accepted, he doesn't even know his last name!" Tom exclaimed.  
  
"Gee, you sound so sympathetic, Tom," Harry said dryly.  
  
"It appears that Harry's last name is Riddle, actually."  
  
They both stared at her. "You mean we're related?" they asked in unison.  
  
Emma smiled at them. "I think so. I can't be certain, of course, but you do look an awful lot alike. Anyway, this afternoon, after lunch, I'll be taking you to London to get your school things. I'll see you after lunch, boys."  
  
They nodded and left.  
  
"Can you believe it," Tom said excitedly. "Not only are we wizards, but we're related! On my dad's side, obviously, d'you reckon you're my cousin?"  
  
Harry shrugged, grinning. "I don't know, I'm just glad that a) we're related and b) we both got accepted to Hogwarts. I mean, I wouldn't want only one of us to be, we'd get lonely."  
  
The two boys wandered around the forest for a while, before going back inside to read a book. Luckily, Harry remembered how to read, although Tom had to help him work out a few words as he did so.  
  
After lunch, they followed Emma back to her office.  
  
"Now," she said, pulling a pot of something off the mantelpiece above the fireplace. "We'll be travelling by Floo Powder. I'm perfectly aware that you don't know what it is, but this is a learning experience, boys!"  
  
Harry personally thought that Emma was more excited about the trip and their acceptance than they were. "So what is this Floo Powder, Emma?" he asked, as it appeared she wasn't going to continue.  
  
She turned to them and held out the pot. "This stuff. What you do is take a pinch of it, throw it into the fire, and call out the name of the place you want to get to while stepping in."  
  
"Sounds, uh, fun," Tom said unenthusiastically.  
  
Emma laughed. "You boys just watch what I do. It's Diagon Alley you want, all right?" After seeing them nod, she handed the pot of Floo Powder to Tom, took a pinch and threw it in. "Diagon Alley!" she called. Seconds later she was gone.  
  
"Wow," Tom breathed. "That was amazing."  
  
Harry nodded. He took some Floo Powder and followed Emma's instructions.  
  
################End Flashback###############  
  
Minerva just stared at the four men in shock. Then she blinked. "Okay, but how did the two of you meet Dan and Will?"  
  
Dan grinned. "Ah, that's the beauty of this story, Minerva. It can be continued some other day. You now know the important part, so that ought to do for now."  
  
Will nodded. "And now," he said, narrowing his eyes at Harry, "We'd all like to know where the heck you've been for the past forty years."  
  
Harry sighed. "Um, okay. Is there an easier question that I can switch to?"  
  
Tom rolled his eyes. "Hm, no."  
  
"Wait, I've got one," Minerva said. "How do you know Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry stood up, calmly walked over to the wall and started banging his head on it.  
  
"That's not gonna help, you know," Dan said helpfully.  
  
Will stood up and dragged him away, pushing him onto the couch. "C'mon Harry, spit it out. Either tell us how you know Potter, or where you've been. No other options."  
  
"All right. I guess I'd better start with telling you where I originally came from."  
  
They looked at him expectantly.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Oops. Did I just leave another cliffy? Oh dear.  
  
*Carefully backs away from angry readers with pitchforks*  
  
Please put the weapons of mass destruction on the ground.  
  
Anyway, please review! I'll try to remedy the cliffy as soon as possible!!  
  
~SW 


	9. Chapter Eight

I know, it took ages for me to update! But because I simply couldn't write any old crap, and I wanted it to be worth reading, I waited a few weeks while I was thinking on a way to write it. With any luck, it isn't too horrible.  
  
The following people receive my most heartfelt gratitude for reviewing and expressing their opinions of my story. I only wish that there was something that I could do to thank you other than just writing....oh well. Thank you, everyone, and please review again!  
  
~Jordan  
  
~R.K. Kensington  
  
~Angie  
  
~Silver Angel  
  
~LoonyLoopyLisa  
  
~life  
  
~Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos  
  
~A-man  
  
~veronik  
  
~AllieSkittellz  
  
~Carya  
  
~Naomi SilverWolf  
  
~Sir/Lady Lupin  
  
~magicstardrops  
  
~Nymoue  
  
~Raven Dragonclaw  
  
~Crammer  
  
~Eleah  
  
~VB  
  
~Lirael  
  
~Diva-Elf  
  
~CR  
  
Thank you so much!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Lost in Time  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Hogwarts, 1997  
  
Tom watched her friend in anticipation. Finally, after all these years, he would find out where Harry was from.  
  
Harry was silent though, obviously still thinking about how to tell them. He was pacing the room in front of them, as he often did when he was thinking.  
  
"C'mon Harry, we don't have all day," Dan said irritably.  
  
"All right." Harry took a deep breath. "Originally, I was from the future."  
  
They stared at him silently.  
  
"I don't know how, or why, but one minute I was a sixteen year old in the year 1996, the next I was an eleven year old with no memory in the year 1943. And then, fourteen years later, I vanished, only to reappear in my own time fourteen months after I had disappeared the first time."  
  
Minerva was the only one to make the connection. She gasped. "Oh, but that would mean...surely not...oh my."  
  
Harry laughed. "I see you've guessed it then, Minnie."  
  
"I don't get it," Tom said. "What is it that Minerva knows that the rest of us don't?"  
  
"Our Harry is Harry Potter!"  
  
"Which would explain how you knew, uh, yourself, and how you knew about the spell Tom had the Death Eaters use," Will said slowly, thinking as he spoke.  
  
"And you didn't think to tell anyone once you got back?" Dan asked, sounding annoyed, more than anything.  
  
"I did actually, Dan. I was planning on telling Minerva as soon as I got the chance, and I was about to tell you all, as well as Dumbledore, when Tom showed up yesterday."  
  
"Oh that's right, blame it all on me," Tom grumbled.  
  
Harry smirked. "All right, I will then. Tom, its all your fault."  
  
As the two began to bicker, Minerva rolled her eyes affectionately, while Dan and Will shared a longsuffering glance.  
  
"All right children," Minerva said in her strictest teacher voice, "Time to grow up again. We still have a lot to talk about, the least of which being Voldemort, and our pending trip to every book store and library on the planet."  
  
"To find out why Harry became a time traveller?" Tom asked, argument forgotten.  
  
Minerva nodded. "There's a lot going on here that I don't understand, and I'd like to."  
  
"I think the first order of business is to reintroduce Tom to Dumbledore, and maybe tell him a few things," Harry stated. "And then I'd like to tell Ron and Hermione. They're still my friends, after all."  
  
The others agreed with him, and after Harry resumed his seventeen year old disguise the five of them made their way to the Headmaster's office, hoping to find him there.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hermione, Ron, Remus and the currently canine Sirius had headed up to the school, and after failing to find Harry in Gryffindor Tower, and not knowing where the Marauder's Map was, they decided the best course of action was to wait for him.  
  
They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Sirius were watching in amusement as Hermione and Remus argued over a section of her Ancient Runes homework.  
  
So caught up in the argument, none of them noticed Dobby appear beside them until he cleared his throat nervously. They all jumped.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "Dobby, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!"  
  
"That is all right, Miss Hermione. Dobby is here to bring a message from Professor Dumbledore, but Dobby is sure he would understand if you was a bit late because you didn't see Dobby."  
  
"What's the message?" Ron asked.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is wanting Miss Hermione, Master Ron, Master Moony and Master Padfoot to go to his office as soon as is possible."  
  
"Thank you Dobby, we'll be right there," Remus said. Dobby vanished with a pop, and they stood up and left.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Having refused lemon drops, accepted a cup of tea, and taken a seat in front of the Headmaster's desk, Remus, Sirius, Hermione and Ron were now waiting for Dumbledore to speak.  
  
As he cleared his throat, there was a knock on the door. He sighed. "Come in," he called.  
  
The door opened, and Daniel Lupin, William Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter and someone that none of them recognised entered the room.  
  
Minerva seemed somewhat startled to see the others there. "If we're interrupting anything, Albus, we can come back later," she offered.  
  
He shook his head, smiling at her. "No need, Minerva. All of you, take a seat."  
  
They did so, and the Headmaster looked at them expectantly.  
  
"Albus, I'm sure you remember Tom Riddle?" the Transfiguration professor said by way of introduction.  
  
He nodded, surprised. "Of course. It is wonderful to see you again, Tom, and much more yourself."  
  
Tom grinned. "It's great to feel like myself too. I don't know how much more of the song that never ends I could take!"  
  
"Voldemort sang the song that never ends?" Dan asked in shock.  
  
Harry and Tom both laughed. "Of course not, I sang it! It annoyed him to no end!"  
  
"What was it that you called us in for, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
The Headmaster glanced at Harry, and then turned to smile at the brunette girl. "That doesn't matter at the moment, Hermione."  
  
Harry suppressed a grin. "In other words, Headmaster, you wanted to discuss me but would rather I were absent for the conversation."  
  
Dumbledore didn't show it, but he was a little stunned by Harry's perceptiveness.  
  
"It's all right, Professor. I'm not going to get all upset because you're talking about me behind my back."  
  
The Headmaster looked a little guilty.  
  
"Oh really Harry," Tom scolded. "Surely I've told you not to try and guilt trip people!"  
  
"Time and time again," Harry confirmed. Dan and Will both snickered at the wording.  
  
Minerva cleared her throat. "Boys," she said warningly.  
  
They both blushed a little and looked contrite. "Sorry Professor McGonagall," they chorused.  
  
She sighed in resignation. "I give up. Someone ELSE can try to get them to act mature!"  
  
"Minerva?" Dumbledore interrupted. "Perhaps you would like to tell me what brings you, your old friends, and one of the students to my office this fine afternoon."  
  
"Of course, Albus," she said. "It's Harry."  
  
"Harry Potter or Harry Riddle?" he asked, remembering the conversation involving the Summoner.  
  
"Both," she replied in unison with Tom.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
End of chapter. Please put any and all sharp objects in the nearest draw, and I assure you that I am not a draw.  
  
I'm terribly sorry that it's so short, but it's half a page longer than the last one.  
  
Anyway, please review!  
  
~SW 


End file.
